


Hot Coffee

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Company drinks are the worst and they always end in the same way - with Rom standing in front of a particular apartment building...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the lovely ldybastet for the beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

It had been the alcohol, Rom had thought to himself, much later. That was the problem with company drinks – it was rude not to go, even ruder to refuse when your boss was the one handing you the glass, and the last thing Rom wanted to do was ruin the impression he’d built up as a hard-working team player.

So he’d dutifully attended. And drank. And drank. And drank. It wasn’t so bad, really – the boss had dragged them out to an expensive but classy bar, where the lighting was soft and the drinks were good. Maybe a bit too good, given how many he was knocking back. As the warm alcoholic glow suffused him, he had to admit he was almost enjoying himself, right up until that point in the evening when his colleagues decided it was time to break out the pictures of their significant others.

“Hey, Rom, take a look at this! Isn’t she the cutest? This one’s us on holiday. Look at that bod, right? And that tail! You should see how it fluffs up when she’s scared, it’s adorable. Ahh, I’m one lucky guy…”

Rom nodded non-committally and stared into the bottom of his drink. _This_ was why he hated going out for a drink – it always turned into a pissing contest over whose partner was the hottest. Given the state of his own love life… Relationships were one of the last things he wanted to talk about in public. Or even think about, if he were honest with himself.

“What about you, Rom? Big guy like you, bet the ladies can’t keep their hands off you! C’mon, spill the beans!”

Rom took another sip of his drink, trying to buy himself some time while he thought of a not too depressing answer, then nearly choked on it when his boss decided to chime in as well. “You never talk about your private life, do you, Rom? Bit of a man of mystery!”

_Well, sir, I spend my free time in a band and occasionally fuck the biggest idol in MIDI City. Is that what you want to hear?_

Rom smiled as politely as he could manage. “I just like to keep things separate, boss.”

“Well, I suppose that’s fair enough. Another drink?”

His glass was now completely empty. How many had he had, anyway? He’d lost track at least a couple of drinks ago… He pushed himself a little unsteadily up from his seat. “Thanks, but I think I’ll head home.”

Less chance of saying something he might regret that way. Rom said his goodbyes and made his way out of the bar, trying not to too think hard about how much the room was spinning…

***

He had intended to go straight home. Why wouldn’t he? He could already feel that the next morning’s hangover was going to be intense and he wanted to get a head start on sleeping it off. If he was lucky, and took enough painkillers, maybe his head would stop pounding in time for practice the next day.

Instead, he found himself standing outside the city’s most expensive apartment building. The row of buzzers in front of him didn’t have names attached, it was _that_ kind of building, but he could have found the one he was looking for blindfolded. He pressed the button a few times and waited for the tell-tale click of the intercom. “Hey. Let me up?”

“Rom? You sound terrible.” The intercom clicked as again as it was hung up and he was let in. 

A short elevator ride later, and Shuu was standing there waiting for him at the doorway, wearing the flimsiest robe imaginable. He broke into a smile at the sight of Rom. “Have you ever noticed that you only ever come see me when you’re drunk?”

“Sorry.” Shuu was right, but Rom decided it wasn’t really the time for them to get into a fight or for him to start examining his own faults. And not just because he wasn’t sober enough to form a coherent argument. Rom tripped forward and buried his face in Shuu’s hair. “You smell good.”

“I was having a bath. I’d ask if you wanted to join me, but I’m a little worried you’ll just pass out and drown.”

Now that he looked closely, there were still droplets of water clinging to Shuu’s hair… Rom shook his head and inhaled deeply. “Don’t want a bath, want you.”

“You’d better come in then. Don’t want the neighbours complaining we’re making a scene.”

Maybe it was because he was never in the best condition when he walked in there, but Rom never failed to be amazed at the size of Shuu’s apartment. Rom could fit his entire home twice over into just the front room alone, and it looked out over the twinkling lights of the city. Shuu hadn’t really taken to decorating it though, there weren’t any photos or ornaments other than a few awards scattered around, and that made it feel kind of empty. 

Lonely.

“Coffee?”

“Huh?” Shuu had stopped in front of him, head turning from side to side as if he couldn’t decide whether to head for the kitchen or bedroom first.

“Do you want some coffee?” Rom grabbed Shuu by the waist and pulled him flush against his body, growling as he nibbled the side of Shuu’s neck. Shuu sighed and rubbed a hand over Rom’s cock, smiling at how hard Rom already was. “Guess not.”

The door to Shuu’s bedroom banged on its hinges as Rom dragged them both through. Shuu’s robe was disposed of quickly enough, but Rom’s suit took a little more work. Rom was sure he must have popped at least one button in his haste to tear it off, but all he could think of at that moment was how much he wanted Shuu. He lost himself in Shuu’s body, running his hands, then his tongue over every inch of exposed skin and moaning about how much he needed to touch him. How much he missed him. Shuu was mostly quiet, encouraging Rom with touches and the odd tug to his hair, only moaning once Rom brought their cocks together in one big hand and started to stroke. Fuck, he’d missed this so much, and it was easy to fall into a familiar pattern as they ground against each other, knowing just how roughly Shuu liked to be played with, and how fast. Shuu’s cock felt so hot and hard, rubbing against his own, and Rom’s thumb played over the head of both their cocks, mixing their precome together and creating a slick mess. Shuu seemed happy with the rough treatment, digging his nails into Rom’s back and moaning his encouragement as he was pressed down against the bed. Rom’s tail twitched and his back arched as he felt his orgasm approaching, he just needed a few strokes more…

Rom stopped suddenly, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy and not sure if it was the alcohol to blame or a feeling he didn’t want to put a name to. He shook his head, tried to get his thoughts back into order. It wasn’t like he could just stop now, his cock would never forgive him…

The confusion must have showed in his eyes, as Shuu gently covered his hand with his own. “It’s ok, let me take care of it.”

Rom found himself turned over and pushed onto his back – for someone so skinny, it always surprised him how strong Shuu could be. It didn’t take Shuu long to pick up the pace Rom had set before, kissing Rom deeply as he continued to stroke. They moaned into each other’s mouths with every movement, tongues tangling, and only separated once Rom finally came, white spots dancing in front of his eyes and Shuu’s name on his lips as the sensation consumed him.

He could barely keep his eyes open after that, and Rom found himself quickly passing out. The last thing he felt as he drifted off was Shuu stroking his hair.

***

When Rom opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a fully made-up Shuu holding a steaming mug of black coffee. He groaned and pulled himself upright, shielding his eyes with his hand from the bright morning light and the loudness of Shuu’s outfit.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to let you sleep longer, but I’m getting picked up for a photoshoot in half an hour. Here.” He handed Rom the mug. Rom took a long sip and sighed. For all his faults, at least Shuu still remembered exactly how he liked his coffee.

“I could call you a car, if you like?”

“It’s fine.” Rom could feel his temples throbbing with the beginning of a killer headache, the fresh air would do him good. The events of the previous night started to filter through again. Might be a bit drafty with those missing buttons though…

Rom sat and quietly drank his coffee as Shuu bustled around picking up clothes and doing his last minute preparations. Almost felt like old times…

Shuu stopped suddenly, hand halfway to Rom’s poor, abused shirt. “Rom? Do you know when you’re next likely to go drinking?”

“Probably sometime next month. Why?”

“Because.” The shirt was deposited on the bed as Shuu came over and purred into Rom’s ear. “I’ll make sure to clear my calendar.”

Rom grinned. Now there was an offer he couldn’t refuse. Maybe drinks would be bearable next time after all…


End file.
